


Game On

by 29PheonixLement



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-07-02 06:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15791076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/29PheonixLement/pseuds/29PheonixLement
Summary: Basically, my version of a Margot/ Tilly bedroom scene. I hope it’s okay.





	1. The Games Begin

Neither had planned on this. Not that they weren’t completely enjoying the turn of events from the fluffy date night chit chat over some movie they happened to find for background noise with the occasional brush of skin to skin from holding hands then more so when Tilly decided she wanted to snuggle up against Margot’s side letting her girlfriend drape her arms across her shoulders just because they could to the heavy romantic make-out session the two were having now.

“Rogers is crashing at Henry’s tonight. Says the author needs his help with something or other so the place is ours tonight.” Tilly explains pulling back to rest her forehead to Margot’s as if sensing the worry the other woman has yet to form into words. “You told me that earlier when you asked me to come over.” Margot mussed letting out the smallest of moans when her girlfriend moved from sitting beside her on the sofa to climbing over into her lap finally bringing the pair face to face properly since settling in for the night. “Is this okay?” the frazzled blonde asked once she’s settled astride Margot’s lap as if her body had moved without conscious thought over her actions.

“More than okay.” Margot answered her hands seeming to move on their own one sliding to press against the small of Tilly’s back enjoying the feel of warm skin under her fingers while the other dropped tracing little circles against her hip when the shirt under her hands rod up and the shorts Tilly had on dipped down exposing a new patch of skin to Margot’s exploring touch making the blonde in her lap squirm in anticipation letting out an encouraging whimper when Margot managed to find another of Tilly’s hidden pleasure points sending an even more arousing thrill coursing in her girlfriends frazzled mind as well as her body while their kiss deepened into something more urgent. More needing once Tilly had managed to find of few of Margot’s weak points in retaliation.

Margot lets out a strangled groan in protest when Tilly leans back making the pouting woman chase after her lips only to find the blonde grinning like the Cheshire Cat with Margot as her all too willing prey as she twists the curls at the back of Margot’s neck around her fingers enjoying the feel of Margot’s fingers now exploring the tensed muscles of her back sending more pleasant jolts up and down Tilly’s spin on every brush of her fingers against her hot skin. “Impatient are we love?” she questions pressing a feather-light kiss against Margot’s throat sending another twist of desire humming in the trapped woman’s body at the simple action.

“You’re not much better.” Margot pointed out in a scratchy pant as her hands graze down Tilly’s back bringing a pleasured mew from the blonde as she referred to the fact that for the last few minutes Tilly’s hips have been increasing their pace rolling and grinding insistently against her own matching Margot’s movements as they jointly destroyed and claimed the other as much as they could still being fully clothed in their sleepwear.

Both let out a shy giggle over the fact that although both knew the other wasn’t inexperienced when it came to sex- with either gender- that for their first time being this intimate with one other, they were far better in tune with working the other up than they had been with any of their previous partners.

“If we’re going to do this we’re going to do this right.” Margot decided after more than a few extra taunting thrusts of hips that resulted in her losing her top leaving her in just a simple plain white tank top guarding her upper body against Tilly’s hungry gaze.

“But I don’t want to get up.” The blue-eyed blonde pouted resting her head against the hollow of Margot’s throat leaving several wet kisses against the skin there that had Margot’s head spinning.

“You don’t have to Tils.”

The nickname is just a whisper against her ear, but it brings the biggest shot of desire yet singing in Tilly’s already keyed up body just to hear as Margot stands her arms holding the blonde against her front with Tilly’s legs securely hooked over the standing woman’s hips to cross against the middle of Margot’s back with her arms draped around her girlfriend’s neck without the slightest hesitation that Margot couldn’t handle her weight.

The short walk from the living room to Tilly’s room was another challenge in itself.

“Oh God Tilly.” Margot pleads her head thrown back against the wall her hair pulled free of her normal braided ponytail as her eyes felled closed savoring every second of the tantalizing torment as she struggled to keep her grip on her tormenter but that was becoming far too challenging the longer the blonde’s talented fingers stroked against the soaked front of her underwear. How she’d managed to pull off such a bold maneuver on top of already twirling her tongue around Margot’s hardening nipples over her shirt giving each a kind of practiced devotion that only fueled Margot’s already crazed need for her more in the few minutes since leaving the couch the bartender wasn’t about to ask what she did manage to get out was that she not stop just yet.

Tilly trembles as her back hits the wall sparing only the momentary jolt of panic that she’d overstepped as Margot’s arms dropped letting her slide back, so she was pressed against the wall under her own power. “Don’t please.” Margot begged feeling how Tilly was about to retract her hand. “I want you to touch me.”

The whispered consent coupled with shaking hand not gripping onto the blonde’s shoulder for support moves Tilly’s trapped one so it's pressed under the soaked underwear rather than over letting the blonde feel just how much Margot was enjoying what she was doing was almost enough to tip Tilly right over the edge herself.

Almost.

But it was close. Oh, so very close.

“So beautiful.” Tilly praised against her ear making the other woman’s breathing hitch yet again right before her brain short-circuits making her dissolve into a moaning pleading mess under her girlfriend’s caressing fingers. Tilly somehow managing to find just the right spots to touch with just the right amount of pressure to bring that twisting pool of heat in Margot’s stomach racing out of her to coat Tilly’s hand in her warm juices just as the blonde’s mouth covers hers swallowing her loud keening of Tilly’s name in the first orgasm of the night.

She kept her eyes closed her fingers still latched against Tilly’s shoulder while she was stroked down to a more lucid state. “That was…” Margot hummed replacing her harsh grip by resting her head against Tilly’s shoulder instead. “So much for doing this right huh?”

Tilly chuckled at the question quickly licking her fingers clean of Margot’s juices savoring the sweet taste against her tongue before she got caught. “I don’t mind. It just meant I finally did another thing right for once.” She mused with a reassuring smile as she continued to smooth down Margot’s frazzled hair while her girlfriend’s breathing returned to normal. “Meeting you, somehow not scaring you away with my madness, falling more in love with you every time I’m around you.” She listed at Margot’s intrigued and puzzled glance up to meet her eyes. “Are you alright? You came rather hard.” she questioned genuine concern in her voice.

“I’m alright just worried about you.” Margot answered giving her girlfriend a pointed look when Tilly tried to downplay her own feelings. Not that Margot believed her for a second. “Stop being all noble Tils. Please.” The pleading look she was getting coupled with the faint hint of green amid the black in her lover’s eyes only made the burn between Tilly’s legs all the harder for her to ignore as Margot tugged the dazzled woman the last few steps to the bedroom.

“Go ahead.” Tilly consented after being set on the edge of her bed with Margot kneeling between her legs one hand cupping and gently massaging the back of her head as the other tracing along the hem of Tilly’s shirt. Margot blushed dropping her eyes to Tilly’s lap with a shy smile much like the one she gave when she’d returned the rainbow bracelet to the blonde’s wrist while using all her willpower not to steal too long a glance at the growing wet patch between her girlfriend’s legs.

The hesitation was short lived as Margot guiding Tilly to lay back against the bed giving her the chance to push the shirt up Tilly’s stomach bringing a surprised purr of a moan from the woman under her when Margot made the rather bold move of tracing the tip of her tongue around Tilly’s nipples in between her trail of claiming kisses up from the top of Tilly’s sleep pants up to her collarbone wanting to take full advantage of the blonde lacking a bra before stripping her completely of her top letting it pool forgotten at the side of the bed.

“You really know how to tease a girl.” Tilly groaned her legs already hooked around Margot’s hips pulling her onto the bed in inpatients. “Maybe.” Margot agreed groaning when Tilly’s hands tugged at her top with a pleading pout until Margot helpfully stripped it off leaving both in only their pj pants and underwear separating them. “Somethings wrong with this moment.” Tilly managed to say as her fingers scratching down Margot’s back. The woman hovering over her let out a breath of a laugh tugging off her top so it joined Tilly’s on the floor beside the bed. “Better.” Tilly grinned tugging Margot back down from more kisses.

“Jez Tils your soaked baby.” Margot whimpered in disbelieve while Tilly was busy pressing herself harder against the leg Margot had slid between her legs to brace herself against the bed. “Get these pants off me before I combust Targo please.” The cloudy blue-eyed blonde pleaded her hands dropping to fist in the sheets. “Sshh I’ve got you Tilly.” Margot soothed waiting for the consenting node then coxing Tilly’s hips up enough to tug her pants and her underwear down along with her own to be kicked off under a joint pleasured gasp at finally being completely skin to skin.

It didn’t take long. She was already halfway there all but herself, but Margot wasn’t about to back down from the challenge. “We do have all night for this Targo and every night after that as well.” Tilly reminded her tugging with rough fingers on Margot’s hair a move that only spurring her on driving Tilly all the more insane with need. “Sounds perfect but I don’t think Rogers is going to be happy about all those noise complaints you’re going to get tonight.” The answer she got back was a cross between a scoff and a husky keen of her name that had Margot humming like a contented cat to hear. “Like that one.” The smug blonde commented.

“Hummm are you actually challenging me to see who gets the most complaints in a single night?”

“Possibly. I am known to be quiet the completive woman. I have a reputation to uphold.” Margot cooed not knowing how they were able to hold such a lucid conversation giving the amount of slickness being traded between them on each push of their hips against the other.

 "You're not the only one." Tilly grinned rolling them over against the mattress “Now let the games begin." she coaxed flashing the purest devil of a smile her lover had ever seen bringing a sensitive mew from the woman under her.

“And just hope we don’t get him kicked out while we’re at it.” Margot agreed her comment training off into a breathy moan at the first thrusting rock of Tilly’s hips against her own.

“No promises their love. I am the daughter of a pirate after all.”

“Shut up a kiss me, crazy girl.”


	2. The Next Level

Slouching more in her chair Margot drummed her fingers on the tabletop her annoyance growing the longer she must listen to that thunderous ticking of the clock when the only thing she wants is for this place to have better cell services, so she could warn Tilly about her being late for their lunch date that afternoon. At the moment all she can do is sneak more glances at her new lock screen of her and Tilly from the night before when they both still had all their clothes on with Margot giving a sleepy grin at the phone camera while Tilly’s smile and the mischievous spark in her eyes could light up the block if not the city.

“I’ll do five more minutes then I’m walking out of here.” She tells Tilly’s picture then clicking her phone off and sliding it back into her jacket pocket.

She sighed in relief her eyes flickering toward the door when she hears the sound of heavy steps out in the hallway. The feeling is short-lived making her let out a loud huff in frustration when they go past the door to the room she’s been waiting in for the past forty-five minutes.

Margot is woken from her sleepy daze by her phone ringing.

“What?” the grumpy woman asked without lifting her head from the pillow she’d made of her arm on the cold surface of the table.

“Hello to you too sunshine.” Tilly laughed her voice gruffer than she remembered since they had to leave the bedroom that morning. Then again hers wasn’t that much better given how loud Tilly had gotten her to be. “Where are you?”

Margot lets out a shallow breath leaning back in her chair with a sulking “Turns out Papa dearest finally hauled me to the station for all those unpaid tickets.” That earns a teasing “Told you so.” From her girlfriend that had Margot pouting into the phone “Yeah yeah I know hush.” Margot growled but only got another purr of laughter from Tilly on the other end of the call.

“What room are you in?” Tilly asked suddenly all determined.

“I don’t know.” Margot answered just realizing that she hadn’t thought to glance at the room number as she followed the detective down the maze of hallways.

“Some outlaw you are love.” Tilly sighed into the phone “Hey I’m the realm traveling adventurer you’re the outlaw this time babe.” Margot corrected but the phone drops to the floor when the door unexpectedly swings open. “Wow.” Is all she can manage at the sight before her.

Tilly flashes that knee-weakening half smile of hers as she strolls into the room like she owns it kicking the door closed behind her on the way over to where Margot is sitting. “What?” the newcomer askes looking down at herself then back over at Margot with a puzzled look as she tosses her phone down beside Margot’s. “It’s not like you haven’t seen me in this before babe.” Tilly laughed, yet Margot was positive she’d never seen Tilly in a skirt before and she was sure that would be something she would remember especially when the skirt in question was the deep red one now draped across her lap as Tilly’s arms wound behind her head the blue of that old style bar made top she has on really bringing out the blue of her eyes as she leans in for a greeting kiss.

“Did you miss me Nobin?” The blonde in her lap whispers against her ear biting down against the lobe while the hand not fisted in the back of Margot's jacket drops between them popping the button on the sitting blonde's jeans bringing a low whining hum in agreement from Margot against Alice’s lips not wanting to break the kiss to properly answer her when her warm fingers start stroking the wetness between Margot's legs. "God Targo your so wet already and we’ve barely started. You must have really missed me huh?" Alice giggled earning a pleading whine from Margot in return. “Don’t worry Robin I’ll take care of you.”

* * *

 

“West you with us lass?” Rogers questions making Margot cringe when the chair across from her own scrapes across the floor. “No.” she answers her voice muffled by her arms not wanting to admit it was all just a rather hot daydream, but she can't help but breathes a sigh a relief that at least both her hands are resting on top of the table and not down between her own legs like she needed them to be at the moment.

She sits up while Rogers chuckles at her across the table, but he quiets once he sees the calculating edge in her eyes as she straightens her glasses and locks her arms over her chest. “if this is about the tickets we could have taken care of that already and you taking up half my break by bringing me down here.” She points out noticing the rather thick file the cop has brought with him.

“You really are your mother’s daughter, aren’t you?” Weaver mused with a low chuckle that only had Margot’s eyebrow rising and the cop backpedaling with a shake of his head and an amused smile as he set the cup of what she guessed was coffee at her elbow and departed without another word.

Rogers waits until she’s set the cup back down before he answers. “This is about Tilly actually, but I would take care of those on the way out today just to be on the safe side.” He advised, “Is she alright?” Margot questioned her hands clenching around the cup with what turned out to the hot chocolate with little bits of M&M prices and cinnamon sugar mixed in it. Tilly must be close by for her to be getting this.

“She’s fine.” Rogers soothes guessing the little smile on Margot’s lips was from his reassurance and not because of what she was drinking. Really it was because of both but Margot wasn’t about to admit it as she takes another longer sip of her drink. “But I think its well within my rights as her roommate to ask what your intentions are in regard to your relationship with her.” he went on making Margot swallow too fast, so the drink burns its way down her throat making her eyes water from the sting.

It takes several long seconds of soft coughing for her to find her voice again. “What is that file?” Margot manages to ask gratefully taking the little bottle of water Rogers slides across the table to her.

The question brought a familiar smirk to Rogers's lips making Margot drop her eyes to the table top and if she didn’t know any better she would swear that Rogers and Tilly were really father and daughter rather than just roommates. “These are the reason I was late coming in to see you and why I nearly had to kick Tilly out of the apartment,” Rogers told her resting a hand over the file folder. “I’m not going to. Tilly’s like a daughter to me I’ll do whatever I have to to protect her and I know you will too.” He defended seeing the anger replacing the nerves in Margot’s eyes.

She relaxed at that, but her gaze dropped to the file under his gloved hand and back up to meet his eyes. “So, I guess this means I won the game.” She mused grinning at the flash of uneasy mild revulsion the crossed Rogers’s face at the admission. “I did not just hear that but yes.” He nodded pushing the folder toward her. “But getting back to my question. What are your intensions with my roommate/kind of adopted daughter?”

Margot let out shallow breath letting her eyes close for a fraction of a second to think over her words before she answered. “I love her. I love her more than I ever thought it was possible to love someone. I want to be with her no matter what. Her good days, the bad days, those weird hybrid days of not a good one but not a completely bad day where she forgets to take her medication, so we either sit on the couch playing chess and watching Disney movies or go out to the Troll where we first met or that Pop & Pop bookshop downtown so the voices in her head will shut up.”

Rogers gave a cough of a laugh at that but the guarded look in his eyes remained “If I was sure she’d want the same thing I would have already asked you if it would be alright if I asked her to marry me.” Margot confessed blushing crimson at the admission. Yet it was enough to bring a wide trusting smile to Rogers’s lips.

“Alright, then you have my blessing to continue to date my roommate just please keep all the….” He paused clearing his throat nervously as if Tilly really was his daughter “the bedroom things quieter next time. I really like that apartment and I would hate to move again. It took me so long to find that apartment right out of the academy.” Marot chanced a laugh at that an let out a sight of relief when Rogers joined in sliding the file from before over to her. “But seriously take care of these before you leave please and be a little more careful about that lead foot of yours.” He joked getting to his feet and finishing off the last of the coffee his partner had dropped off taking the empty cup with him as he left the room.

Margot walked out of the interrogation room in a daze the file folder of what she now knew were all of her unpaid parking tickets tucked under her arm not knowing how to process what had just happened when she felt a familiar weight sliding into her hand tugging her off course down a side hallway then into a bare-bones yet half empty supply closet.

“What’s wrong? What did he want with you? Are you alright?”  She felt the person’s other hand curve around her cheek their thumb gently rubbing a circle against her sink as she leaned closer pressing her forehead against Margot’s “What’s wrong Targo?” Tilly tried again her unease growing the longer Margot remained quiet.

“Mar….” her name ended in a groaned whimper the folder Rogers had given her stashed on a shelf behind Tilly’s back and out of the way as she continued kissing her trail down Tilly’s throat. “Sshh Tils.” She whispered against her ear mirroring what Tilly had done in her daydream earlier that morning. “This time the game is who can stay the quietest.” She proposed letting the built-up arousal layer her voice feeling Tilly shuddering in answer as hands started to wander under clothes.  “I bet I can beat you at this one this time.” Tilly purred biting playfully on Margot’s lower lip bringing a low groan from the already keyed up blonde.

“Prove it.” Margot challenged swallowing Tilly’s pleading moan when her searching fingers found their target.


	3. : No More Games

"Come on my love."

The pain in her voice as she chased after the seething blonde made Zelena stop abruptly causing her sister to walk into her for once too focused on the books for her curse self's bar to notice the storm brewing in the middle of said bar. Zelena half turned pressing her fingers to her lips not wanting to possibly make things worse by telling the fighting couple they had an audience.

The pair hadn't talked in days so seeing them together again was equal parts heartwarming and heartbreaking to witness on top of knowing that whatever was going on could easily be solved if they just remembered what they really were to each other. But since the two witches didn't know just what waking the true love couple up in the middle of a curse would do to Henry, they didn't want to risk it.

"Did you honestly think I wouldn't find out?" Margot hissed wondering why she'd even agreed to meet up with her ex. Sure she missed Tilly horribly of the last few days but seeing her again just brought back all the memories of the sweet touches and whispered words she hadn't heard but assumed they were romantic going by the smile Tilly was sporting before she'd noticed Margot had shown up early to their date.

Sure, the woman leaning across the flower counter was cute and had she not been in a relationship already Margot was sure she would have flirted with her a little herself but until then she had been in a relationship.

A pretty serious one. At least she had thought it was anyway.

Tilly recoiled as if Margot's words had physically struck her. "It's not what…" she started to say but Margot only scoffed moving to the bar and sitting down at the end of it. True the bar was closed for the day, so she didn't have to work it, but the place seemed neutral enough to meet up.

Unlike the station or Rogers's apartment. Unlike Tilly Margot never knew when or even if her place would be clear enough so they wouldn't get caught by relation's- real ones or surrogate alike- Not that a lot of heavy make-out sessions hadn't happened under the bar's roof but sharing a bed for anything but spooning and actually sleeping made it the least painful meeting. Tilly had suggested alternate places like the Troll where they had first met or the bookshop where they had had their first date, but Margot had quickly nixed those saying she didn't want to spoil the splashes of happiness those spots gave her with the darkness of Tilly's betrayal.

"Are you really going to use that 'its not what it looked like' speel?" Margot groaned "I know what I saw you can't tell me different just cause I caught you in the act… so to speak."

"I can only say this so many times but seems like I have to again. I am not cheating on you Targo." Tilly says running her fingers in her hair just for something to do with her hands that wasn't punching her companion in the arm as many times as she needed to to get her stubborn girlfriend to believe her. "Clarke was just helping me pick out the perfect colored ribbon to wrap around my present for you."

Zelena wanted to march out right then when she saw the refection of her daughter roll her eyes at the statement the only thing stopping her was Regina's restraining hand against her arm holding her in place while Margot reached across under the bar for one of the less expensive but still stronger brands of whiskey pouring herself a glass and taking a drink before she spoke again. "Look I'll admit that before we met, I was kind of a ladies woman myself while I was wondering around the world and shared my sleeping bag with quite a few cute blonds along the way…"

"Huh even cursed Robin has a type." Regina tried to joke earning a hard slap against her arm from Zelena despite the smirk and nod in agreement with what she had said.

"That's the same for me too Margot. I just want to be with you. No one else." Tilly was saying answering something the sisters hadn't heard in their whispered talk between themselves.

"Obviously not everyone in town got the message that you were taken then." Margot says emptying the rest of her whiskey glass before filing it right up again from the bottle nether Regina or Zelena noticed she still had sitting beside her on the bar top.

"You know what fine."

Zelena thought Alice would put up more of a fight while beside her Regina was doing everything she could not to go out and cradle the heartbroken young woman she knew for a fact held her niece's heart no matter what.

"I have something for you then you don't ever have to see me again."

"We live in the same town." Margot grumbled into her glass, "Were going to see each other sooner or later." but Tilly ignored her knowing that she had to have already broken skin in fisting her hands so tightly in her jacket pockets. To be honest she'd half expected Margot's seat at the end of the bar to be empty when she turned around again "Whatever but I found this, and it made me think of you so not that you'd want it but here." Was all the street-smart woman managed to get out before turning on the spot to head back into the safety of the outside world.

Even Margot was surprised by the gift at her elbow.

"Really? We break up and she gets me a flower?" Margot says the drink already starting to kick in the longer she looks at the pinkish red plant.

* * *

Margot was sure what she was seeing was a dream. It had to be. Tilly only wore skirts like that in her dreams both the day and the night kind.

The skirt was a deep blue one this time around a color that Margot was positive would manage to bring out the blue of Tilly's eyes if the woman she loved would just turn around to talk with her.

As if reading her mind Tilly spoke. "Rumpelstiltskin said you wanted to talk with me."

The name puzzled her but before she could work out just why she heard herself speak. "You've been avoiding me for weeks now. I wanted a chance to explain then if you still want you don't ever have to see me again."

That got a pained laugh from Tilly, but it didn't make her turn around to look at her. "Frist, we live in the same forest, so we're bound to run into one another sooner or later and second if you don't who will deliver the letters between Papa and I?"

"He and aunt Regina are getting pretty close, so she can if you want." Margot says again without conscious thought as to why she's saying it. Really this dream is much more realistic than some of her other ones. So much more detailed than a normal dream would be.

The scene changes almost as soon as she thinks this reforming into the homey interior of her girlfriend's rustic cottage on the forest edge to where Hook and the rest of the resistance was camped out.

There it was again. That same smell from that flower Margot had put beside her bed before she laid down for a while before the after-effects of her three-drink sulking party during her fight with Tilly kicked in.

Only this time it was from more than one of the pots and hanging flower boxes all of them holding the same flower dotting around the roomy house. The fragrance isn't enough to be completely overpowering which to Margot is surprising given the number of flowers Alice has collected since her last visit.

"She kissed me Alice, but I didn't kiss her back." Robin says rather than ask about her girlfriend's latest favorite plant.

"What does that even mean? When you kiss someone, you're going to get kissed back. That's how kissing works." Tilly says finally turning to face her only to be frowning that adorable frown of hers that melts Margot's heart every time she sees it. The last time being when she'd had to explain what the term 'Netflix and Chilling' meant after Alice had had a rather interesting talk with Regina at her Papa's camp the last time Robin had stayed overnight after delivering one of the pirate's letters.

Margot chuckles at her Alice's misjudgment shaking her head. That was a bad idea given the glare Alice gives her. "Just because I don't understand half your weird terms like 'cool' and 'not cool' doesn't mean that I don't know the different kinds of kissing." The realm jumper defends setting the watering can in her hands down beside her sink with more force than needed.

"What are all these anyway?" Robin asks wanting Alice to think about something else for a little while instead of fixating on a misinterpretation of a not returned thank you kiss between Robin and a somewhat pretty girl the archer had befriended at the market.

"It's what I wanted to show you before…. everything happened." Alice says whispering the last words while Robin keeps her back to her carefully watering each plant that Alice hadn't yet. "Robin Mills meet the musk hybrid known as the Robin Hood rose. Or as I like to call it the Nobin Hood rose." She introduces while a little bud from one of the hanging pants twists itself around Robin's outstretched fingers then snakes down to brush against her palm like a puppy wanting an ear scratch.

Her eyes snap open half expecting the rosebud at her bedside to somehow be wrapped around her wrist like it had been in her dream as she fumbles around in the half darkness of her room hunting for her glasses.

It's only when she gets down the steps to the door to the bar that she realizes its raining.

' _What is it with me and rain?'_

Margot takes just a few seconds while she pulls on her shoes and throws on a jacket to ponder this question. She hadn't come up with an answer when she slips out into the downpour or when she reaches the apartments blocks away.

She debates using the spare key she knows Rogers's keeps above the door when she gets no answer to her repeated knocks on the apartment door. She can hear someone moving around in the kitchen, so she knows someone is up this late at least. She was still surprised Rogers's has buzzed her in only to give her such a cold shoulder once she was standing outside his apartment.

"Come on Rogers just let me talk to her please." She begs one last time. She hears the click of the lock and the rustling of the chain being unfastened but the door remained closed. Still, Margot pressed her luck and tried the handle.

It's not the cop that is waiting for her when she opens the door as she'd expected.

"Matt isn't here right now." Tilly shrugs rubbing her eyes with the heel of the hand not holding the door aloft. She can still smell the faint traces of whiskey on Margot's breath at the gasp she lets out at her opening the door instead of her roommate but that can't stop the hope pushing its way into her chest may be the other woman really does want to get back together with her and not just there for a night because she's gotten into the harder stuff at her work.

It still shocked her that the cop's first name was Matthew, but she was with him in keeping to calling him by his last name when she saw him. The name just doesn't seem to suit him like calling him 'Rogers' does.

Before Margot could think of something to say other than just blurting out that she was so sorry for doubting her and she hopes Tilly will give her another chance the blonde steps back into the apartment making Margot's heart sink. "Close the door, won't you?" Tilly says from the other side of said door as she busies herself with hunting up two mugs from one cabinet and pulling out the tin of hot cocoa mix from another in the apartment's kitchen. "And take off that wet jacket and get under the blanket. I don't want you getting sick." She adds chasing a glance over her shoulder while she mixes the powders for the drinks.

With that Margot trips into the apartment kicking off her shoes and hanging up her coat by the door as she relocks it with shaking fingers.

"You wanted to talk. So, talk." Tilly says trying to sound like she doesn't want to simply lean in to kiss the woman she still completely in love with watching with a small smile as her Targo takes the cocoa she is offering gratefully as the bespectacled woman takes a seat letting the heat of the mug warm her hands a little before she takes a drink.

Margot hates the emptiness between them when Tilly sits down as far away as the couch would allow. The pain in her lover's eyes that she put there by not trusting her. "I wanted to ask if you knew the name of that flower you gave me."

Tilly looks at her skeptically over the top of her mug rolling it between her hands for a few seconds "You could have looked that up yourself." She accuses but Margot shrugged taking another drink from her mug. "I wanted to hear it from you seeing as you're the one that got it for me."

The bashful half smile Tilly tries to hide wasn't lost on Margot while the latter nurses her own drink across from her looking at the different colors of marshmallows before setting it down on the coffee table. "I already told you. I thought you'd like it, so I took a chance. Like you had with this." Tilly holds up her wrist showing the bracelet Margot was pleased to see that she hadn't taken off just yet.

"I just thought it was something pretty." Margot mutters against the rim of her cup but deep down she knew it was some other reason. One she couldn't name even now but it was still just as strong as the first day she'd felt it.

"You're the one that came here. It's not like I asked you to come over." Tilly accused her voice wavering as if as knew what had just passed in Margot's mind as she pulled her wrist cradling her arm against her chest as if Margot had physically wounded her. "If you're just here to lie to me I think you should leave."

Her companion opens and closes her mouth like a fish out of water but can't think of anything to say so she gets up in defeat ignoring the chill setting into her limbs from the cold after the warmth of the blanket Tilly had tossed over her. It's not until she is at the door that the words come to her.

"You're the only person in this town that feels right."

It's a whisper in the quiet of the apartment.

They had said the words at the same time so it's unclear who actually said it first. Not that it really mattered only that the two were on the same page once again on their feelings.

"We don't…" Tilly starts to say seeing Margot's eyes darken as she comes back to the couch this time sitting much closer than before. She's stopped by a finger pressed to her lips. "May we?" was all she asks looking between Tilly's bedroom door and the woman herself. Tilly nodes letting herself be pulled up. "Hang on hang on hang on." She insists picking up the now cold cups from the coffee table and offering one to Margot.

Again, they move together without needing to ask linking their arms to finish the others drink instead of their own. "Okay, now we can go." Tilly giggles letting Margot lick up the last drops of chocolate from her lips in a stolen kiss as they head into the kitchen to put the mugs into the sink.

"What's wrong?"

The worry in Tilly's voice when Margot breaks the kiss just inside her bedroom door makes the latter's heartache as she takes a deeper breath of that sweet fragrance that had set everything into perspective for her.

"Nothing," Margot promises threading her fingers in Tilly's hair breathing a sigh of relief when the other woman leaned into her touch even pressing a kiss against her palm while she was at it. "Just that you haven't told me the name of that flower yet." She points out trailing little kisses up and down Tilly's throat as she keeps backing the woman toward her own bed.

The disbelieving scoff the trapped blonde lets out as the backs of her knees hit the end of her bed makes Margot grin as she kneels down between Tilly's parted legs letting her hands press in on either side of Tilly's body on top of the bedspread cadging her girlfriend in again. "Tell me please." Margot says with a soft pout earning a series of quick butterfly kisses against her lips from Tilly.

"Maybe I won't tell you. You might stop kissing me." Tilly reasons reclining back onto her bed letting her love scoot the hem of her shirt up her stomach, so it bunched up just under her chin brushing her lips across every new strip of skin that the act uncovers.

It was Margot's turn to scoff then bracing herself on her arms above her "Tell me." She groans feeling Tilly's hands sliding under her shirt pulling it up her back the longer she lays over her. "Kiss me." Tilly bargains skimming her fingertips up and down Margot's spin. The world traveler complies pressing her lips against the valley between Tilly's breasts thanking however was listening that she didn't have to deal with anything more than a thin sleep shirt. "Tell me." She asks again after she's done this.

Tilly groans in answer somehow managing to roll them over so she was the one over Margot now as they both breathed in the other along with the sweet smell of the flower sitting on Tilly's bedside table beside a curious white rabbit plush. "How about I spell it out for you?" she offers after pressing more than a few kisses to Margot's lips then down the cords of her throat to her shoulder.

"Please." Margot agreed ever wondering how she could ever think the woman above her could have ever once cheated on her. "So, is that the game this time?" she asked while the two stripped one another of their clothes slower than they normally would. Tilly shook her head wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's neck loving how they still fit together so perfectly. Like two puzzle pieces sliding back together again. "I don't want to play any more games. I just want you."

Her love muffled a whimper against her shoulder at the first rock of Tilly's hips against her own. "No more games." She agrees letting Tilly press her back against the bed. Margot was a bit ashamed to say that she almost came only from the smirk Tilly flashed at the moan she pulled from her lover at the next roll of her hips this time against the leg Tilly wedged between Margot's legs.

"Guess I should get to spelling soon then huh?" Tilly hums against her ear biting down softly against the shell of it as Margot's hands fist in her hair pulling on it to get her to do…something.

"You're going to kill me." The woman on the bed moans the hand not already in her girlfriend's hair closing against the bedspread under them.

"Sshhh love." Her siren soothes between kisses making her way down to where she knows her girlfriend needs her to be. "Besides I'd just kiss you back to life again." she promises bringing out a pleading groan of "Tower Girl." From her love's lips triggering a softer mew of "Nobin." Against her skin before Alice's mouth finds its target.


End file.
